Sesame Street All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Street Forever!
being interviewed by Kathie Lee Kathie.]] proposes helping Ronald Grump with his evil plan.]] Sesame Street All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Street Forever! was a 1994 TV special that aired on ABC to celebrate Sesame Street's 25th anniversary. It was originally broadcast on May 18, 1994.McNeil, Alex Total Television, 4th edition, section on Sesame Street. The show featured Joe Pesci (as Ronald Grump), Corbin Bernsen (as real estate attorney, Arnie), Danny DeVito and Rhea Perlman (as Worm TV hosts), John Goodman (as Tough Guy Helpline operator), Charles Grodin (as Chaz), Julia Louis-Dreyfus (as reporter Kathie Lee Kathie), Rosie O'Donnell (as the Good Hope Fairy), Susan Sarandon (as Bitsy), Barbara Walters (reporting for 25/25), and Regis Philbin and Kathie Lee Gifford (as themselves). Celebrities from archive footage include Sally Field, Jodie Foster, Whoopi Goldberg, Lena Horne, Jeremy Irons, Bo Jackson, Martin Short (as Ed Grimley) with Billy Crystal, John Candy, Ray Charles, Glenn Close, Jamie Lee Curtis, Annette Bening, Candice Bergen, Itzhak Perlman, Linda Ronstadt, Diana Ross, Barbara Walters, Phoebe Cates, Kevin Kline, Maya Angelou, En Vogue, Aaron Neville, Henry Winkler (as The Fonz), Jay Leno, Carol Kane, Julia Roberts, Jim Carrey, Jane Curtin, Marisa Tomei, Mel Gibson, Robin Williams, Paul Simon, Lily Tomlin (as Ernestine), Denzel Washington, Marlee Matlin, Patti LaBelle, and Marilyn Horne. Synopsis Tycoon billionaire Ronald Grump (a parody of Donald Trump played by Joe Pesci) wants to demolish Sesame Street to build his Grump Tower, and it's up to the Sesame Street citizens to save their favorite buildings from being destroyed. Characters Muppets :Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Elmo, Zoe, Telly Monster, Benny Rabbit, Slimey, Count von Count, Sully Background Muppets :Ernie, Bert, Prairie Dawn, Grover, Herry Monster, Humphrey, Ingrid, AM Monsters, Rosita, Baby Bear Sesame Street Humans :Luis, Maria, Gordon, Celina, Savion, Ruthie, Carlo, Gabi, Tarah Cast Muppet Performers :Caroll Spinney, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Fran Brill, Joey Mazzarino, Rick Lyon, John Kennedy Sesame Street Cast :Carlo Alban, Ruth Buzzi, Annette Calud, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Savion Glover, Sonia Manzano, Roscoe Orman, Tarah Schaeffer Credits *'Executive Producer:' Andrew Solt *'Co-Executive Producers:' Franklin Getchell and Marjorie Kalins *'Producers:' Marc Sachnoff and Victoria Strong *'Co-Producer:' Emily Squires *'Associate Producer:' Martha Ripp *'Director:' Chuck Vinson *'Writer:' Mark Saltzman *'Special Material:' Bruce Vilanch *'Muppet Captain:' Kevin Clash *'Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop:' Mark Zeszotek, Laurent Linn, Peter MacKeenan *'Production Designer:' Victor DiNapoli *'Creative Consultant:' Cathi Rosenberg-Turow *'Associate Director:' Ted May *'Graphic Designer:' Mike Pantuso *'Graphic Artist:' Pete Ortiz *'Set Decoration:' Nat Mongioi *'Art Director:' Bob Phillips *'Music Director:' Robby Merkin *'Music Coordinator:' Danny Epstein *'Costume Designers:' Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson *'Sound Effects:' Dick Maitland *'Audio:' Blake Norton *'Camera Operators:' Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll, Bob DelRusso *'"Our Favorite Street":' Music by Robby Merkin, Lyrics by Mark Saltzman Sources See also * Save Our Street, where Sesame Street is threatened to be torn down in favor of a parking lot, and Episode 2704 where "Mr. Trump" makes several attempts to purchase Hooper's Store. * Das Geheimnis der Blumenfabrik, where Eichenpark ("Oak Park") is threatened to be torn down to build a plastic flower factory. External links *Description for the special on the Paley Center for Media website __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Specials Category:Anniversary Productions